Infirmary
The Infirmary is a room in Heavenly Host Elementary School. It appears in all five Chapters of Corpse Party as well as Chapters 1, 2, 5, 6, and Chapter 7 of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. It is located on the right side of the 2nd floor hallway. In Chapter 5 of Corpse Party, it's hidden behind a wall. Layout Two beds rest in the top left corner of the room, and there are numerous shelves filled with various items such as scissors and medicine lining the top wall, alongside some diagrams and posters. There is also a desk along the top wall. In the center of the room there are curtains and a worn space heater. A chair and candle rest on the bottom right corner of the room, while the entrance is on the bottom left wall. The entrance is moved to the bottom wall in Chapter 5 of Blood Covered. Plot ''Corpse Party (Blood Covered ...Repeated Fear) ''CHAPTER 1'' In Chapter 1 Naomi and Seiko access the infirmary with the help of the Infirmary Key. As they approach the bed Seiko suggests they rest for a few moments. Naomi lays down and Seiko tends to Naomi's twisted ankle. Seiko lays down as well and they begin to talk about their current predicament. Seiko hears Yuka's voice and decides to investigate as Naomi falls asleep. Naomi awakens and tries to leave, only to find the door locked. After investigating the room again while hearing children's laughter, she checks the door again to find it is covered in strands of hair. The lights go out and she hears someone writing in the journal on the desk. When she tries to investigate she is pushed back and attacked by a dark spirit. She attempts to burn the hair with the matches from the heater, but the flames are not powerful enough. Avoiding the spirit, she maneuvers over to the shelves to get some rubbing alcohol. She douses the hair with it and lights it with the match, allowing her to escape. ''CHAPTER 2'' When Yoshiki and Ayumi return from the bathrooms they notice Yuki Kanno and Tokiko Tsuji entering the Infirmary. When they enter, they see Mayu with the 2 child spirits. Mayu explains that she feels sad for the children and for what happened to them. When Ayumi asks Mayu to leave with them, Mayu insists on staying with the child spirits because they are nice to her. Ayumi and Yoshiki , powerless, leave the room. They return with the assembled Antique Doll, which tells them that it is sorry, and the spirits seem to be enraged. Then, Mayu lets out a loud scream. More screams from Mayu are heard and ascend upward before a loud thud. Ayumi throws the doll down and they leave to investigate what happened. When they exit the Infirmary they find a pile of human organs and meats. Ayumi, frightened, instantly realizes that Mayu is dead. ''CHAPTER 3'' Upon entering the Infirmary, Satoshi and Yuka notice a pair of beds in the back of the room Yuka is tired and decides to rest, she also insists on Satoshi resting with her, They both fall asleep and wake up an hour later. Satoshi is awoken by Naomi apologizing to Seiko. When Satoshi decides to leave Yuka is awoken by Mayu's screams and rushes out with her brother. ''CHAPTER 4'' After rescuing Naomi from hanging herself, Satoshi chooses to leave her in the Infirmary after she passes out near the stairwell. While in the infirmary, Naomi dreams about Seiko confessing her feelings. Meanwhile, in the other closed space, Ayumi and Yoshiki find the ghost of Ryou Yoshizawa inside the infirmary and give back his tongue. After recovering what he had lost, he thanks Ayumi, and dissappears. Before leaving, Ayumi notices that her candle had moved from outside the door to inside the infirmary, and wonders why. When Ayumi and Yoshiki are returned back to their school, a brief scene showing the infirmary take place. In this cutscene, the desk lamp lights up, the notebooks' pages begin to turn, and the black spirit of Yoshie appears. ''CHAPTER 5'' Once the closed spaces merge, the Infirmary changes. Its entrance is no longer found in the hall, but along a door that requires two different statues to open. Once the doorway is unlocked, it leads through a short corridor to the Infirmary. In the corridor, Yuka and Naomi begin to feel sharp pains in their heads, and Satoshi recommends that they stay back. But the farther along Satoshi himself goes, the more pain comes to him. For a short moment he sees a bloody handprint appear along the window. As he enters the infirmary, he sees the ghost of Yoshie Shinozaki, along with the notebook on the desk. Satoshi grabs the notebook and escapes before Yoshie has a chance to do anything to him. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #1; 『Seal』'' Events occur the way they had the first trip through, all the way up to the point where Naomi just barely escapes the spirit of Yoshie. Yoshie's black spirit is shown peering through the doorway of the infirmary, as Naomi remembers the fate that Seiko had during their previous trip. She returns later and examines the desk. In it she finds a picture of a man. ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' At the beginning of the chapter, Mayu relives her death of being forced out of the infirmary and smashed into a wall, killing her. As she wakes up, she sees that she's in the place that she had just dreamed of. She notices the infirmary right next to her, but she thinks that going in there would be the most dangerous thing she could do, so she chooses not to enter. Mayu later returns to the infirmary, trying to hide her marks with concealer. At first she is successful, but as she goes to leave she sees that the door is laced with several strands of hair, blocking her exit. The child spirits and Sachiko appear, and Sachiko tells her that Mayu's markings have gotten worse, and Mayu confirms that she is now bleeding. Sachiko says that she could've had a less painful death if only she hadn't tried to avoid it. The child spirits then advance, tearing her apart and decorating the room with her innards. ''Episode #6; 『Mire』 Yuka passes by the Infirmary for a short while, checking to see if her big brother had gone in there. She sees that he is not there, and leaves as she hears the groaning of the giant man. ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』 When the group passes by the infirmary, they see that it is locked. Kai turns out to have the key to the infirmary, but he loses it while playing toss with it. Tohko later finds it while fleeing from Yuuya in the stairwell and uses it to hide inside. ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' The Infirmary is briefly shown in Another Child, where Tamaki and Shinichi find their classmate, Mayuri, along with the spirit of the deceased paranormalist, Naho Saenoki. Naho explains what this school is made of, and why they have come here, before feeling weakened by the darkening process. Mayuri and Tamaki later leave in search of Shinichi, but they instead run into the girl in the black lolita dress. In the other closed space, Erina, Yuma, and Yuuma find the infirmary, while the girls rest there for a while. Category:Rooms Category:Locations